Are we hearing this right?
by Fears Unspoken
Summary: Cyborg wakes up in the middle of the night to hear weird noises coming from the commons room.Beast boy and Lily are doing...something. Soon all the titans are awaken and listening in on something they shouldn't. Rated T for whatever you think it is.


Warning: Must read all of it or you won't get the joke!

Beast boy walked alone down a shadow painted street, his face an unreadable mask behind dark sunglasses while a slight breeze blowing though his hair. His steps were even and sure as he walked with his hands in his pockets. There wasn't a person in sight and no sounds other than Beast boy footsteps. Then he stopped. He stood there frozen in the middle of the street looking much like the Lone ranger, bold and intimidating, as still as a building. Then in a ripple of muscles, Beast boy reached up and removed his shades. "It's go time!"

In a sudden burst, out of the shadows emerged a dozen men. They quickly moved to surround Beast boy. They were buff muscles covered in black leather. Some with axes bigger then their heads, other with simply their fists, all-furious and oozing malice. Beast boy didn't coware. He didn't run in shame. He simply stood there surrounded by huge men, many caring weapons, with the full intent to harm and maybe even kill him, but he didn't look scared. The corners of his mouth raised into a small sly smile. "It's about time you got here." Beast boy said, shifting gracefully into battle position. "I was starting to get bored."

The first man roared a mighty battle cry and ran at Beast boy, swinging his ax at his neck. Beast boy easily ducked under the blade and delivered a perfect uppercut to the man's stomach before grabbing his shoulders and throwing him into two other incoming men making their way to Beast boy, all while wearing his sly smile. They collided and laid in a heap on the ground, knocked out. From behind another man ran at him, his arms reaching for Beast boy, inching to grab a hold and squeeze the very life from him. Beast boy quickly did a back flip over the larger man. At the high point of his flip he pushed out his legs and made a swift kick to the back of the man's head, causing him to stagger. The momentum from the kick carried the man farther than expected and right into another attacker, knocking them both out as well. Beast boy did a perfect landing on his feet and straighten, brushing the dust off his uniform. "5 down in less then a minute. Who's next?"

The rest of the men rushed all at once at the sound of Beast boy challenge. Fist flew and axes swung. Everything blurred and grunts and cries of pain were echoing of the walls. Soon the dust settled. Bodies laid bruised and bleeding. Axes spread out, broken and neglected, and in the middle of it all, surrounded by bodies, stood Beast boy. Tall, proud and without a scratch on him.

Then Raven was by his side." ...Wow, Beast boy, I never know you could do that. You were ...Amazing!"

Beast boy smiled proudly and puffed up his chest. Before he could reply a large shadow fell over him.

"Beast boy, look out!"

Beast boy brushed off Raven's warning. "No worries. I got this." And he turned around to face what he thought would be another leather bound muscle head. As he turned the sky went black and everything disappeared. The street, the knocked out goons,...Raven. Everything was gone except Beast boy and the thing foreshadowing him. When he saw what he was to encounter his face dropped and his muscles flatten. Right behind him was...One of the ghosts from Pac-man! Only about 3 times Beast boy's size. At this point he did the only he could think of. Scream and run.

As he ran, walls sprung up from the ground, limiting his space and direction. Soon the scenery began to look a bit too familiar.

"Dude, I don't remember Blinky or is it Inky.. Oh who cares? I don't remember these guys being this big! I totally see why the little yellow dude's always runnin' now! AHHH, It's getting closer!"

Beast boy ran as hard as he could. A wall jumped out in front of him, forcing him to take a turn." AH! Right or left?" He took the left then realized it. He was running through a maze. _Wak-ca Wak-ca Wak-ca._ He ran and ran. _Wak-ca Wak-ca Wak-ca._ The ghost blob was still right on his tail. _Wak-ca Wak-ca Wak-ca._

"What is that sound?" Beast boy yelled to no one in general before taking another left only to meet a dead end. Beast boy had nowhere to go, trapped like a rat. _'What a cruel sounding phase. What's the world got against rats anyway?' _His thoughts were interrupted when a shadow fell over him again. Beast boy turned, only to scream and...BONK!

Beast boy found his head on the floor of his room, his feet wrapped up in his sheets. The sound of a dying Pac-man making him jump and hit his head on the top bunk. Rubbing his head, he looked at his clock. He groaned and got untangled to go to the bathroom. On his way back he heard the dying Pac-man sound again. He jumped as he did the first time. The sound was coming from the commons room. 'Who plays Pac-man at 2'o clock in the morning?' He thought, making his way to the commons room. He was surprised at who he found in front of the T.V. Pac-man got cornered and died again. A giant Game Over sign lite up the dimly lit room and the player sighed. _'Dude, do you ever sleep?'_ Beast boy thought, not quite awake enough to speak yet.

About the same time the player became aware that she wasn't alone, making it look like she heard him. Lily turned to Beast boy with her infamous small smile on her face. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"What are you doing up this early?" was all Beast boy said. Or more like grumbled.

Lily turned on the couch to face him more fully. "Couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams or something?" He asked, more nicely this time and more awake.

She shook her head. "No. Just couldn't sleep."

"How long have you been at this" He pointed to the T.V. screen.

"About thirty minutes. It's kind of boring."

Beast boy yawned then scratched himself. "Well It's Pac-man. It never ends. It has like a hundred mazes. Anyway, I didn't know you liked video games."

Lily propped her elbows up and lend on her hands. "Well, I do get bored at night and you and Cyborg seem to have so much fun with it I thought to give it a try. Apparently I'm quite good at it. Oh and Pac-man only has 10 mazes."

Beast boy became fully awake at those words. "What? Only 10? You beat it?" He was shocked. He'd been trying to do that for years. He always got too bored and quit though.

"Not really. Once you get to level 10 it starts over. So level 11 and level 1 are one in the same. The ghosts are just faster. It just takes you so long to get there, you don't notice. The game really doesn't end. It's a giant loop. I think the game's real objective is to get the highest score, not to complete it, which seems impossible. I got past the high score 10 minutes ago anyway." Lily explained, sounding rather bored and pushed the button on the controller to bring up the high score.

Beast boy's jaw dropped. She was at the top alright. About a 1,000 points above everyone else. Cyborg wasn't going to be too happy about this. Lily tossed the controller over her shoulder and sighed. She was more bored than she thought. Then her eyebrow ticked once, as it always did when she got an idea. She looked at Beast boy and gave him a sly grin.

"Well since you're already here. Want to do something more...interesting?" Lily asked, leaning over the couch and closer to Beast boy than necessary. Beast boy swallowed a lump in his throat, not sure what she was implying but said "Sure" in an unsteady voice anyway.

Lily's grin widened. "Alright, if you think you can handle it but we must be quiet. We don't want to wake the others." And with that lily grabbed BB by the collar and pulled him over to her side of the couch.

--

Cyborg grumbled and griped under his breath as he made his way to commons room. Something had woke him up. Who was up at 2:30 in the morning making such a ruckus? Cyborg got near the door way and stopped before the actual room came into view. It was the noises that stopped him. He heard angry grunts and occasionally a tiny muffled squeal. For a slit second there he though Starfire and Robin finally decided to get it on. Or at least that was until he heard growling. _'What?' _Then he heard the voices he wasn't expecting to hear.

"God, this sucks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." A girl said before he heard a thud that could have been something hitting the ground.

_'Is that Lily?!'_ Cyborg nearly screamed inwardly. He was equally surprised by the next voice he heard. "Oh come on. It's not that bad."

_'Beast boy?! Oh Raven's not going to like this.' _Almost as if she heard his comment, Raven appeared at his side. Looking half asleep and really annoyed. _'Well speak of the devil.'_

Raven glared at him. Cyborg was sure she was reading his thoughts. She wasn't but how was he to know that? Something had awakened Raven as well and she was having trouble getting back to sleep. She'd thought to go to the roof for some peace and that maybe she could have a cup of tea to go with it and hopefully get back to sleep but apparently something was going on here. Cyborg was crouching by the door and weird noises were coming from the other room. She'd never thought of Cyborg as a peeping tom, mainly because someone of his size would have a difficult time doing so without being seen and frankly the thought never really crossed her mind. She was about to ask him what was going on here but that was before Cyborg quickly covered her mouth as the people in the other room begun to speak again.

"No this is bad. Really bad. I'm starting to think I should've asked Cyborg to do this with me."

Raven looked at Cyborg with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No way! I'm twice the man Cyborg is!" BB said with a growl.

At this point Robin was awake too but only heard half of what's going on. When he would have ask something Cyborg took his other hand and covered Robin's mouth too to hear what would happened next.

"Well I suppose, technically you are more man then Cyborg given he's half robot and... hey what are you doing? Hey. Hey! Stop that! No. That's the wrong way! (growl) You're doing it wrong! What the--?! What are you doing? Pull back! AHH SH--!" Lily bite off her curse with a groan.

Cyborg, Raven, Robin and now Starfire, who apparently snuck up and listened in without interrupting, good thing too, Cyborg didn't have any hands left to shush her, leaned forward at the silence. Someone huffed and Lily didn't sound too happy.

"What the hell? I can't believe you just did that. You completely ruined to mood. I knew it would be better if you just stayed behind me." That comment raise a lot of eyebrows.

"Come on. I'm not that bad. You're just picky." The listening titans swore they heard Lily's jaw drop.

"I'm not picky. you're not that much of a team player. You secretly like being dominant and don't want anyone to know that's all."

Then BB made a noise and something happened to make Lily let out a shocked grunt.

"Hey, don't take it out on me! Oh great, now look. I'm hurt and you're... well you're almost done for. I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick here. I really should have asked Cyborg. He looks like he's more experienced in this sort of thing."

"What?!" Beast boy seemed to voice what was on everyone else's mind.

"Shh! We have to be quiet. If we wake the others they'll want to join in and after what you put me though, I don't think I could take the group on." Lily said, unknowing that the others were already up and at this point bewilderly looking at each other. Who know have thought that calm motherly like Lily was like this underneath it all? Lily's next statement brought their attention back to the commons room,

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say this was your first time at this."

Beast boy immediately replied. "Is not! I do this all the time."

Lily didn't sound so convinced. "Sure you do. Hey, to tell you the trust, this is my first time too." The titans were shocked by this news and felt like they were listening in on something bad. Oh wait, they were.

"Whoa! No way this is your first time. You sure as hell don't act like it. Dude I could have sworn you've had lots of practice."

"Uhh..thanks, I guess. I still say this is you first."

"It isn't, I swear! You can ask Raven, we do it all the time." BB objected.

In the hallway the listening titans looked at Raven. She didn't notice at first because she was too busy trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about. When she did notice she shook her head and hands as if to say _'It's not what you think'._

"Oh, so she knows about this. No wonder she's always putting you down. I probably would too if I knew this ahead of time." Then the conversation changed directions.

"I feel another wave coming." Beast boy's voice sounded a little tense.

"What? No way, I--" Lily stopped and let out a muffled yell. Then it was quiet for a moment except for a slight clicking. Later Lily broke the silence, sounding kind of depressed. "Oh man. I should have seen that coming. All the signs were there. Maybe you're not so bad after all but I still think Starfire could do better than you. In fact I'm sure Raven's the one keeping your time from being a total let down. Can't say I'm too surprised to hear she does this sort of thing though. It seems perfectly normal."

Beast boy gave a defeated sigh. "I'm pooped."

"Wuss."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a wuss. I could do this for another hour or so." Once more bewildered looks all around.

"All right. I'm up again." BB said more lively this time.

"You just don't want to let me down. Uh oh! That's bad. Can you take this?"

Beast boy made a little whining sound.

"I'll take that as a no. Crap! I can't take it like this either. Ahh! I'm sorry. I can't hold it in! It'll so wake the others but at this moment I couldn't careless. I can't hold it! DIE VOMBIES, DIE!!"

The outburst caught all the titans off guard. In fact the titans in the hall had leaned too far forward and at Lily's out burst spilled into the commons room. The titans now on the floor stayed where they had fallen, not looking up, afraid of what they might see. After an awkward silence, that lasted far too long for Raven's liking, she looked up at her own peril. On the couch in front of her, Lily and Beast boy stared at them, fully clothed and even on opposite sides of the of the couch. On the T.V. screen a zombie latched on to a male character and began feeding off of his neck.

"Oh snap!" Lily popped back around, pushing buttons wildly, and made a female character open fire, blowing the zombie away. Unfortunately the male character on the screen died shortly after. Lily and BB stared silently at the screen for a minute.

"Well, congratulations Beast boy. That's the fourth time you've died. So much for teamwork."

"That's not fair! They distracted me!"

"Well we did wake them up first."

"No way, I was getting good."

"You suck at killing zombies Beast boy. Admit it."

"No. Never!"

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep from ripping their heads off. Between her teeth she managed to say. "You two were playing video games? At 2 o' clock in the morning? This whole time?"

Lily and Beast boy looked at her confused. "Yeah." They answered in union.

"What did you think we were doing?" Lily looked at the others.

The human half of Cyborg was in a full on blush. Starfire had found a sudden interest in the ceiling and started whistling. Robin, not very pleased with getting caught or being made a fool of, walked off. Grumbling that he shouldn't have gotten out of bed and he was going back to get the rest of his 8 hours. Raven's face soon became emotionless again and she went to fix her tea. God knows she needed it now more than ever.

Beast boy threw his controller down and stormed off. "Forget it. I'm going back to bed. Can't play to the fullest of my abilities half asleep anyways."

"Zombie virgin!" Lily yelled after him before turning back to notice Cyborg went missing. Probably went to bed or decided to work on his car or something. Just then Starfire appeared beside her, causing her to flinch. Starfire was so quiet when she flew it made it real hard for Lily to keep track of the girl's movements.

"You've got to stop doing that to me."

"Starfire giggled. "Sorry. So you believe I would do well at this game?"

Lily handed her Beast boy's controller. "Only one way to find out. Seriously though, what did you guys think we were doing?"

Starfire just giggled and turned to the T.V. screen. Lily never did find out what it was.

A/N: You know I've had video game dreams like that. They mostly have to do with Reident evil and me beating zombies with my fist because I can never find a good weapon. Then me waking up wondering why I sat there and beat a zombie to death for like 5 minutes when I could have easily broken their neck in 3 seconds and moved on. My dreams are weird. If you have any question about the story just ask.


End file.
